Across Dimensions
by soliddante2007
Summary: Epic crossover fanfic branching atleast 10 different series
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare and a Contract

Chapter 1  
Nightmare and a Contract

"Al…Al," Edward Elric shouted as he watched in horror, as his younger brother was disintegrating before him.  
"Ed wha….what's going on?" Alphonse Elric asked before fully vanishing. Edward's right arm starting to disintegrate as blood oozed out. Edward used his blood to draw another transmutation circle.  
"Gives him back, Give me back my brother," he shouted, "I'll give you anything take my arm, my leg, my body, just give me back my brother." Edwards left leg slowly starts to disintegrate as his draws a blood seal in a suit of armor. The pain becomes too much and Edward passes out.  
"Brother, Brother please wake up" a voice called out. It was Alphonse Elric's voice, however there was no body the voice came from, no instead it came from the same suit of armor that Edward made the blood seal in. Alphonse looks at his hands and realizes he is in a suit of armor, and no longer his body.  
"Brother what have we done," Alphonse says. Before things go black and vanish.  
SCREEEECH!  
BOOM!  
CRASH!  
The sounds woke Mami Tomoe out of a dead sleep. She was a young 12 year old blonde girl going on vacation with her loving parents. She woke long enough to see a black SUV slam hard into the driver side of the car she was in. The car flipped her father and mother killed instantly and Mami was left there crying bleeding out.  
"I can help you Mami," A voice said, "I can give you anything you need just make a wish," the voice sounded kind and compassionate almost like Mami's own parents. Mami was in pain and felt her life fading fast.  
"Please save me," She begged, "Don't let me die here," Mami pleaded to the voice. Mami started to breathe again and felt the blood rush back into her broken body as it healed and pulled itself together. A small cat like creature appeared before her smiling wide.  
"Thank you for the contract, now not only are you alive, but you are now a magical girl," the creature said happily. "I am Kyuubey, it's a pleasure to meet you Mami Tomoe," it said smiling innocently. Mami looked confused as she stood up and walked over to the creature known as Kyuubey.  
"What contract?" Mami asked confused looking at the strange little creature.  
"The one that we made when I granted you wish to live," Kyuubey replied, "I will explain more soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Value of a Wish

Chapter 2  
The Value of a Wish

Mami looked confused but went with it still surprised she was alive while here family and many others in the crash died. She was curious as to the contract she made and what exactly Kyuubey meant. She walked home realizing that it would now empty and lifeless without her parents there.  
1 YEAR EALIER  
"Lia, hurry up we are gonna be late," A voice called out.  
"Be right down Bernice," Lia replied. She was a young thirteen year old girl with dark blue hair and a small petite body. She wore green capris and a T-Shirt featuring Stardust Witch Meruru. Lia loved anime specially the ones with cute magical girls, but felt alone because none of her friends liked anime. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to meet her sister.  
Bernice was nineteen and pretty much the mother figure since bother their parents died a couple years ago and the aunt who lives with them is never home. Bernice has long crimson red hair flowing down to the back of her knees. She always dressed casually in jeans and a T-Shirts, not caring about anyone other than Lia. She said Lia come down stairs and headed towards the door to take her to school.  
The girls both left their house and got into Bernice's car and drove off to the school. The day was long and Lia hated school, she hated learning and being an outcast. Bernice on the other hand worked as a secretary in the school. She was filing papers in the cabinet when a strange man in a hood came into the office dropping a bag then casually leaving.  
The bag ticked slowly a few seconds before violently exploding. The blast destroyed the entire office and blew Bernice through the wall outside onto the grass. Bernice was covered in dirt and debris coughing up blood, her legs and body broken and mangled. The other secretary was complete in pieces her body parts scattered about. Students were screaming and shouting in fear, the blast reaching out into the hall killing a couple students passing by. The death toll was at four total with Bernice slowly becoming the fifth.  
Lia heard the blast and saw the explosion from the window; her heart sank since she knew it was the office her sister worked in. She ran for the door.  
"Lia get back in your seat and stay here, it's not safe out there," The teacher pleaded.  
"No, my sister was in that office. I need to make sure she's ok," Lia replied shaking in fear of the worse. She ran down the stairs and got to the office and coughed from the smoke. Fire still consumed the room as Lia covered her mouth and looked around. She got sick and nauseous from the smell of burnt flesh and blood mixed with the site of a severed arm lying on her sister's desk.  
"BERNICE!" Lia yelled hoping her sister hears her. There was a faint coughing coming from a few feet away outside the office on the grass and Lia ran towards it. She saw Bernice coughing up blood with a chuck of debris crushing her legs almost cutting her in half.  
"H….hey Li…a, I'm hap…py your sa…fe," Bernice said slowly losing air and breathing slowly. Lia near her sister was dying and started to cry.  
"Please don't go. I need you I can't lose you, not after mom and dad died. I need you Bernice. Please don't die. I'd do anything for you to not die," Lia pleaded crying hard. A small creature appeared before her smiling.  
"Anything you say Lia?" the creature asked looking at her. It was a small cat like creature that Lia never saw before.  
"Who are you?" Lia replied confused.  
"I can save her just wish it and I can do it," The creature replied.  
"Um…I wish my sister won't die from this bombing," Lia wished immediately. The creature smiled and jumped up flipping and landing on its feet. The debris vanished from Bernice and the air went back into her lungs as she breathed life again.  
"Thank you Lia, as you can see your sister is alive and well because you wished for it. We also made a contract and you are now a magical girl," The creature said.  
"A magical girl like Stardust Witch Meruru?" Lia said pointing at her shirt.  
"Kinda, however you will be fighting witches to save humanity. You will learn more soon, and I will teach you what I can. By the way you can call me Kyuubey," Kyuubey said smiling looking at both sisters.  
3 Days Later  
Lia got up extra early today to enjoy the day out with Kyuubey learning about being a magical girl and taking advantage of school being out for a month to rebuild. It was a Saturday but between learning what it means to be a witch Lia had other plans, she was going to Akihabara to meet other people who like anime. Her sister Bernice was scared to leave the house from the shock of everything but happy she's alive.  
Lia finally arrived and left Kyuubey to explore the area when she went into a café to meet new friend. There was a bunch of people who stuck out all talking and enjoying themselves. She needed this to get over the tragedy from a few days ago. She met all kinda of girls there from a shy gothic Lolita named Kureneko to a loud rumbustious blonde haired girl named Kirino. After the meeting she left and walked back to the train to go home and meet up with Kyuubey. Lia really enjoyed the meet it made her feel human again and like she finally fit in.  
On the train Lia and Kyuubey talked about what witches are where they come from and why Magical Girls fight them. All of this at first confused Lia but the more she asked the more she understood. Over the next few weeks Lia fought witch after witch learning how to use her magic and defend herself. She felt as if she was living an anime it was surreal to her but the best thing she ever could imagine. Until today….  
Present Day  
Lia and Bernice were both in the car heading towards Tokyo to see the new Stardust Witch Meruru movie that just came out in theaters. Bernice promised she would take Lia for her fourteenth birthday. They were traveling on the highway when all of a sudden they got sideswiped and pushed into a huge pileup.  
Lia crawled out of the car her leg broken as she pulled herself up and limped off the road. She saw Bernice who was perfectly fine minus a few cuts crawl out of the windshield. Bernice started running towards the side of the road to where Lia was, when suddenly a car flipped over crashing into her. All Lia saw was her sister's body vanish into a mist of blood. After the shock wore off and the crash fully ended Lia limped towards the car that struck her sister and saw a lifeless and crumbled body which was that of her sister.  
"BERNICE," Lia yelled fearing the worst. Kyuubey jumped off Lia's shoulder looking at her and then Bernice's lifeless body.  
"She is dead Lia, and can't be saved," Kyuubey said calmly.  
"But I wished she wouldn't die," Lia replied hysterically.  
"No Lia you exact wording was 'I wish my sister won't die from this bombing' meaning only then not now. You could have easily wished for her to never die, but you didn't so I am afraid she's dead," Kyuubey said with a maniacal sound to his voice. Lia panicked and felt stupid for not wishing what Kyuubey told her, she just lost the only thing left in her life that meant something to her. She could care less about her friends, or being a Magical Girl, she just wanted her sister and family back. Her seed blacked fast as she lost all hope in life.  
"Lia you're seed, you need to stop or else you'll become a witch," Kyuubey warned.  
It didn't matter Lia was so far gone in despair her seed shattered and she slowly started to transform into a witch.


End file.
